


Home Among Aliens

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Suicide Attempt, Transgender Loki (Marvel), pre Gamora/Loki/Nebula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Loki is found by two alien ladies who have found a home on Earth.
Relationships: Gamora & Loki & Nebula (Marvel), Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside)





	Home Among Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many ideas that in the end I didn't incorporate! That the action takes place in Sennen, Cornwall, in 1899, that the rose bushes Loki fell on were Cardinal de Richelieu and Lavender Lassie, how Gamora and Nebula ended up in this place and time, but it would take me more time thank I had. I'm sorry! I hope you will enjoy the short story the way it is.

When Loki let go of the Bifrost, ~~s~~ he expected to die. Because honestly, that’s what happens when you fall into an unstable portal, regardless of how strong and resilient your species is. Least of everything ~~s~~ he expected to wake up in a garden.

It was certainly a garden, most likely but not with 100% probability on Earth. It seemed to be early summer or late spring, and numerous flowers were in full bloom: tulips and lilies and pink flowering fruit bearing trees (Chinese plum or Japanese cherry, probably both ~~s~~ he thought)and roses, ah, roses! A large plot of Japanese and French roses ~~s~~ he has destroyed with ~~her~~ the fall.

And, ~~s~~ he realized, horrified, ~~her~~ _frost_. When ~~s~~ he lost consciousness, ~~her~~ the body turned into ~~her~~ the hated original shape, saving ~~her~~ him in space. But now that ~~s~~ he was on Earth, this body turned into a weapon, destroying everything it has touched, as it destroyed the roses it fell on. Loki quickly willed the body to resemble that of an Asgardian, the shape ~~s~~ he never truly felt was ~~hers~~ Loki. ~~S~~ he stood up, intending to assess the damage and get a better clue where ~~s~~ he was.

No time to mourn the roses, as ~~s~~ he realized ~~s~~ he was watched by two women (in long dresses inconvenient for running), one of them holding a (rather out-fashioned for Loki) shotgun. Things happened fast: Loki turned to do something, ~~s~~ he wasn’t fully sure what, one of the women shouted “Wait!”, and Loki promptly fell on the ground, having overestimated ~~her~~ the recovery status.

 ~~S~~ he assumed ~~s~~ he was then knocked out by the women, as when ~~s~~ he woke up again, ~~s~~ he was neither in the garden nor in any place ~~s~~ he’d associate with such a landscape – inside a spaceship, bound with chains ~~s~~ he ~~knew even Thor~~ wouldn’t be able to break out of. Oh well, such it the luck of Loki.

“I say we just kill him,” ~~s~~ he heard a female voice, and here they were, the two women from the garden, only now they weren’t human (Loki found their green and blue complexions beautiful, unlike ~~hers~~ Loki’s own)and were dressed in clothes very convenient for running – or for torturing Loki to death.

“And I say we don’t,” the green-faced woman replied to her blue-faced cyborg companion and turned to face Loki, “How did you find us?”

For a split second Loki was trying to come up with plausible lie before deciding to just go with the truth.

“I wasn’t searching for you, I’m afraid,” ~~s~~ he replied.

“Don’t lie!”, the cyborg woman shouted, baring her teeth, but the other woman put her hand on her shoulder, immediately causing her to back off. Interesting.

“How did you find yourself in our garden, then?”, she asked Loki.

“Would believe me if I said I attempted suicide by a broken transdimensional teleporter? I won’t actually mind if you finish it, the only thing I ask for is to make the death quick rather than torturous,” Loki replied honestly.

The two women looked stunned.

“That sounds too outrageous to be a lie, so it must be truth,” said the cyborg woman.

“Have you for real requested us to kill you?” asked the green woman, horrified.

“Yes it is true and yes, I did,” said Loki, “though I’m not sure if you have anything that would kill me, seeing as I survived the vacuum of space and the fall to Earth…”

“We won’t kill you,” said the green woman, looking determined, ”Why have you attempted suicide in such a spectacular way?”

“I guess I’m just always dramatic,” Loki laughed at ~~herself~~ own misery. The two other women didn’t find it funny.

“It turned out I wasn’t who I thought I was, did things that could never be forgiven, and have nothing to return to,” Loki confessed.

“He’s like us,” said the cyborg woman.

“If you have nowhere to go, you can stay with us,” said the green woman, “we are outcasts and runaways too. My name is Gamora and this is Nebula, my…”

“Wife”, finished Nebula.

“Exactly,” Gamora smiled, “and you are?”

“Loki”, replied Loki, “Loki of… nowhere.”

“Knowhere?”, asked Gamora, confused.

“I meant that there’s no place that I could call home,” replied Loki. The two seemed to have never heard of Loki, which was… surprisingly fine, Loki realized. No biases, no prejudices before meeting the person.

“What about here?”, asked Nebula.

“Here?”, now it was Loki’s turn to be confused.

“What we talked about before,” said Gamora, “about living with us. Are you fine with this proposal?”

“More than fine,” replied Loki, and ~~s~~ he felt the chains go loose and disappear.

“Excellent! You are on planet Earth. The people here have low level of technology and science and are unaware that life exists across universe, but since I’ve seen you shapeshift I believe staying in human form most of the time won’t be a problem,” Gamora explained, “will it?”

“I am familiar with humans. I’ve visited their world before,” said Loki, “and I can stay shapeshifted indefinetly unless I’m in an extremely cold environment.”

“Like snow? A glacier?”, asked Nebula.

“Like space or liquid nitrogen,” explained Loki. 

Gamora smiled widely.

“Well, “ said Nebula, “you are still badly hurt. We have equipment to heal you here in the ship, so you will have to stay here for a few days before you are fully healed. You could use the computer to learn everything about humans to blend into their society, and we will visit you and bring you food a few times a day too.”

“How will you explain my sudden appearance to other people?” asked Loki.

Nebula shrugged.

“Everybody has a cousin in a distant land those days,” she explained, “You’ll just be our cousin Loki.”

“It’s not a big deal, our neighbors think that me and Nebula are cousins too,” said Gamora, “you will only have to wait a few days before we buy you some male clothes, there are none at home.”

And that caused Loki to ask a risky question.

“Can you… not buy male clothes for me?”, she asked, and then used her powers to shift into a form resembling a human woman, the form she has always been most comfortable with, yet the one her parents have always forbidden her to use.

Gamora and Nebula looked at her in… awe, Loki realized.

“You are beautiful,” said Gamora, and Loki felt happier than she had in years.

“Yeah, you definitely can stay with us as a woman, Loki”, said Nebula. And Loki found herself crying tears of relief and happiness. Here with two strangers, on a planet strange for all of them, she found her home.


End file.
